User talk:Spartan-759
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Re:hello Help Do you need assistance? I don't believe Athena32 is up and about at the moment; not sure about CarpeJugulum or Flame-124, though. At any rate, what do you need help with? Auguststorm1945 03:49, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Perhaps you could be more specific? Do you mean infoboxes? Auguststorm1945 03:55, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::Use this template. Copy paste the following to your article and fill-in as needed: ::Does that help? Auguststorm1945 04:04, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, what about? Flame-124 06:36, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Well, just tell a story. You can break it up using headlines and whatnot, specifying particular periods of their life, but get in that storyteller mood. I can't tell you what to say, but think about the life they had growing up, before and after getting accepted into the Spartan program. Then think about their accomplishments as a Spartan. Let your creativity flow. Flame-124 06:40, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Signature Article Help Re: Roleplay Re:Help My suggestions Hey dude, sorry it took me so long. Anyway, if you want to get that NCF tag removed from your page, I suggest you do several things. One thing is that SPARTAN-IIs were recruited at age six; ten is too old, so he would have been rejected simply because of his age if he were ten, so have him get recruited when he was six. The SPARTAN-IIs were also augmented at age 14 or 15, not 18. Another thing is that marines didn't recruit SPARTANs, so instead of having marines recruit him, havee ONI personnel kidnap him and replace him with a flash clone. Also, the UNSC didn't "need every able-body" for the SPARTAN Programs, especially not the SPARTAN-II Program, which was ''extremely picky about its candidates. If a child did not meet every single requirement absolutely perfectly, they couldn't become a SPARTAN. This is partly because only the kids with the strongest bodies and the most willpower could have a chance of surviving the augmentation process. Therefore, make it so that your SPARTAN was perfect SPARTAN material. Additionally, the Human-Covenant War began when the Covenant attacked Harvest in November 2525, roughly six years before your SPARTAN was born. You could potentially change his birthdate to 2511 and have him be a Class I SPARTAN-II, but you would have to change his SPARTAN tag and make it below 150. I'll continue with this tomorrow, I'm having a hard time staying awake right now lol. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 04:41, March 26, 2012 (UTC) Alright, your article is looking a lot better now, but there's still work to be done. The first thing you should do is change the name of the article to Shade-129. Do this, and then we'll start on the final steps of fixing your article. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 16:23, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Excellent. Now we can finish fixing your article. I will list off all of the remaining issues here and give ways to fix them. *SPARTAN-IIs can't hold ranks above Lieutenant Commander. Make him a lower rank, preferably enlisted. I would suggest the rank of Chief Petty Officer. *He couldn't have been fighting Jackals before the Human-Covenant War. Humans had never seen intelligent alien races before the Covenant attacked Harvest in 2525. Replace Jackals with some sort of dangerous animal, or better yet, change his homeworld to Reach and have it be a Guéta (one of those friggin' huge creatures that you see in the level Nightfall in Halo: Reach). *"Hacking" is not a specialty. Specialties include rifleman (a basic soldier), automatic rifleman (a machinegunner), grenadier (someone who specializes in using explosive weapons, though not heavy weapons that also happen to be explosive, such as rocket launchers or RPGs), fireteam leader (a squad leader), marksman (someone who specializes in using precision firearms like the DMR, but usually not higher caljber longer range weapons like sniper rifles), sniper (you probably know about this one, lol), heavy weapons specialist (someone who specializes in using heavy weapons like the rocket launcher or Spartan laser), or CQC (Close Quarters Combat, which involves fighting enemies at close range), just to name a few. I will update this list later today. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 20:48, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Grammar Okay, two more things. First, "Enlightened Amendment" is more likely to be the name of a Covenant Ship than a UNSC ship. UNSC vessels have names like UNSC Saigon or UNSC Ia Drang. Now, you can't use those specific names since I've already used them in my work, but you use something like UNSC Otto von Bismark (named after the famous Prussian military leader who united the Germanic states leftover from the dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire) UNSC Ibelin (named after Balien of Ibelin, a Christian military leader who fought in the Second Great Crusade). Next is that you should make his first name Shade, since SPARTANs went by their first names, and were not allowed to know their last names. Once you've done that, I will edit your article and correct the spelling, grammar, and formatting errors (essentially, I will make it look prettiful :P), then I will contact an admin, have them look the article over to see if the NCF tag can be removed. If they point out any remaining errors, I will help you correct them. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 23:21, March 28, 2012 (UTC) BTW, know that it will not be possible for me to fix your spelling, grammar, and coding errors in every article you may make in the future, so you will either need to learn how to use proper spelling and grammar and wiki writeup, or use a spelling and grammar checker when you write your articles and learn proper wiki writeup. Not that I won't help you with that stuff if you ask me, but you won't be able to rely on me to fix every single mistake in every article you make, since I have a life and don't have time to do that. But I will fix it for you just this once, since you're new and I don't want to make things too hard or complicated for you. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 23:38, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry dude. Everyone had a rough time when they started out here. Even me, but I was blessed enough to not have any of my articles NCFed, though I still came close. You're really no different from anyone else here, and soon enough you'll figure things out. The important thing is to ask for help, and you're already doing that. A lot of new users get their articles NCFed, and they just argue with the admins instead of trying to fix it, or they just get fed up and quit. One of my friends did that, and he still regrets it. And there's also users like this, who end up getting banned. Be proud that you aren't one of those people, and just keep at it until you get it right ;) I'll probably have time to fix your article tomorrow. »Beware, The Demons Bring Automatic Weapons« Begin the First Movement: All that you know shall die with you. 23:54, March 28, 2012 (UTC)